


Love Triangle

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: Mickey and Ian are best friends and Roommates. Mickey is in love with Ian and so is their friend Karen.Karen is determined to win Ian for herself. She manages to convince Mickey that he doesn't have a chance.  (Tweaked summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. People are really feeling these best friends AUs.  
> I have never written Karen before. Gonna enjoy myself. :))

Karen sits back and watches as Ian and Mickey push at each other laughing as they try to distract each other. They have been playing that stupid game for two hours now. She chews on her thumb nail and wonders what she has to do to separate this two. She already knows that Mickey is in love with Ian, she's not blind. And if they keep this up Ian might start feeling Mickey too and Karen can't let that happen. Not when she wants Ian all to herself. 

What could she possibly do to split them up without them realizing she's doing it?

Her prayers are answered when Mandy comes and takes Ian away to help her prepare for a date or some shit. Karen doesn't care as long as Ian isn't around for what she's about to do. She gets up from the other seat and joins Mickey on the couch.

"Hey."

"Sup." Mickey replies as he takes a sip of his beer.

"So, still trying to get with Ian, huh?"

The look of shock Mickey gives her is priceless. "Don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Riiiight." She replies sarcastically. "I was about to give you some helpful advice but since you're not..."

She watches as Mickey takes a deep breath and she already knows she has him. "Fuck, fine. What's your fucking advice or whatever?"

"Don't."

"Excuse you?" Mickey raises an incredulous eyebrow.

"You heard me. No need to crush on Ian have you seen him? He's built like a god. He is smart and has both boys _and_ girls fawning over him. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Mickey listens as Karen goes on and on about how he's not good enough for Ian. As if he didn't already know. It's the only reason he has never tried anything despite being in love with the guy since the day they met that first day of orientation in college.

"He needs someone as good looking as him, you know. Someone who compliments him." She finishes. "So if I were you I wouldn't even bother." She gets up and leaves Ian and Mickey's apartment.

Karen has always been a bitch but it's what Mickey loved and hated about her. At the end of the day she had a point. 

He finishes the beer and starts up another game. Life always sucks when you're a Milkovich. He's not surprised that of course he doesn't get the guy but it still stings. 

Big time.

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

Ian and Karen are preparing dinner before Mickey gets home. Karen is deciding how to hit on Ian but he speaks up first. 

"Do you think it would be weird if I asked Mickey out?"

"What!" Karen is so shocked she almost cuts off her finger. 

"I know." He sighs. "We're best friends and roommates but I really like him, you know. Would it be so bad if I wanted more?"

Karen cannot believe her luck. How can Ian want Mickey back? He was supposed to be hers dammit!

"I think it's a bad idea."

"Why?" Ian stops what he's doing to face her. 

"How long have you known Mickey, five six years?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever seen him date anyone?"

Ian thinks about it and shakes his head sadly. He goes back to stirring the beef. "No."

"Exactly. You'll just set yourself up for heartbreak."

Ian nods in agreement and Karen smiles victoriously. 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

That night Mickey declines the offer to join them on a night out thank God. Karen needs this chance to woo Ian. She has waited for long enough. 

Ian really thought him and Mickey could be something. Lately they have been getting along really well. It sucks that he has no chance with Mickey. He also cannot believe how upset he is because now he just wants to drink the pain away.

He must feel more than he thought he did for his best friend. 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

Karen cannot believe how drunk Ian got tonight. She guides him upstairs and into his and Mickey's apartment. She takes him into his bedroom and lays him the bed. She takes a minute to catch her breath and then starts taking off his shoes. 

That's when she gets a marvelous idea.

She undresses Ian fully but leaves his boxers on. Then she undresses and leaves only her panties on. She gets them both under the covers and she sleeps with her hand across his chest.

Ian is so hot and if things go according to plan he would be hers soon enough. 

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

Mickey gets up at 8:00AM feeling extremely lazy so he's happy today is on a Saturday. He walks into the bathroom, brushes his teeth, washes his face and then goes to check on Ian. He always likes to ensure he's doing okay when he wakes up before him.

Even if he can't date Ian at least they're still best friends. He opens the door quietly with a soft smile on his face trying not to wake him. 

What he finds however makes his heart plummet all the way to the ground. He covers his mouth so no sound escapes as he gasps in shock. 

That conniving fucking bitch. 

He should have seen through her. This is why she discouraged him from dating Ian. She didn't want any competition. And now she just fucked Ian. _His_ Ian. He wants to pull all her blond hair out but all he can do is shut the door slowly. He leans against the door trying to catch his breath. 

He blinks the unshed tears away and goes to make coffee. 

"Fuck my life."

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

Ian did something.

He doesn't know what that thing is, but it's there. For a week now Mickey has been colder than fucking Iceland. He won't talk to Ian, he won't look at Ian, he barely acknowledges his presence. 

Ian wishes he knew what he did to make his best friend act so indifferent towards him. Because going days without talking and laughing with Mickey feels awful. It's the worst thing and Ian doesn't like it.

He needs to make this right. He will do so when Mickey gets home today. Even if he has to wait up for him.

 

◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

"WHAT THE FUCK MICKEY!!!" Ian shouts the moment Mickey walks through the door.

Mickey is badly hurt. All Ian can see is red. There's blood everywhere and one side of his face is swollen.

"Mickey Jesus." 

He takes Mickey carefully by his hand and leads him to the bathroom. Mickey curses and he sits down on the closed toilet.

"Was coming from a club in boys town and this fucking homophobes, ouch! Careful." Ian dabs on his face more carefully. "they tried to teach me a lesson."

Ian pauses to look at Mickey worriedly. "They didn't."

Mickey shakes his head but winces. "No. They were just three. That's nothing for a Milkovich."

"Demn straight. They fucked with the wrong homo." 

Mickey snorts and then winces again holding onto his ribs."Gave as good as I got."

"I don't doubt that." Ian smiles. "'M so proud of you."

They stay in silence as Ian cleans up Mickey's wounds and puts him in the shower to wash away the blood. He then puts the bloody clothes in the washing machine and takes Mickey to his bedroom. He gets him into bed and sits on the edge. 

"How you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks." Mickey smiles but his face falls.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ian sighs. "I miss you. I miss my best friend. Please stop... ghosting me."

Mickey's tongue darts out of his lips and he exhales loudly. "Ian, I know you and Karen are together now, but if you could not flaunt it..."

"Woah, woah, woah, pump the fucking brakes. Karen and I are just friends and I'm 100% gay Mick. Thought you knew that."

"I thought I did. But then I found you guys naked in your bed and..."

Ian shakes his head confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That night you went out drinking."

"I woke up by myself with my underwear still on. I'm pretty sure we didn't fuck Mick. I drunk myself silly that day to get over you. If anything you're the only one I want to fuck."

"What?"

"Yeah. I had a talk with Karen and she pointed out to me you don't do relationships so..."

"That bitch. She talked me out of dating you too."

...

"Shit." They both chorus.

"So you do _like_ me?" Ian asks to confirm.

"For the longest fucking time man."

Ian gives him a toothy smile and serges forward. Mindful of his bruises, he kisses Mickey softly but firmly. 

Mickey ignores the pain in his ribs and stretches out a hand to hold Ian's head in place. 

"I don't want her around anymore." Mickey states once they pull back.

"Done."

Ian replies before going back in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bex90 said:  
>  _Karen finds out they're together & they rub it in her face. Maybe Mandy's in it too and she's all 'about fucking time!'_
> 
> Anon said:  
>  _Despite finding out they're together Karen still won't give up. Will it drive a wedge between Ian and Mickey when she goes too far? What will Ian do to make things right?_
> 
> (The anon one has been altered)  
> So, I'm gonna combine the two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy people!

"I dont want her around anymore."

"Done."

 

                                     ◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

Mickey is in the kitchen making lunch for both him and his boyfriend on their day off. It's been three weeks since they became official despite that bitch Karen trying to get between them. Nothing has changed really, they still joked around, they still played video games, and they still joked around like four year olds. They were still best friends only difference being they were now friends who fucked and kissed and got each other off on a regular basis.

“What are you smiling about?” Ian asks from the living room.

“Nothing.” Mickey replies and continues cooking. No way he's admitting to Ian that he's the cause of his stupid fucking smiling.

“So, I know it's been a while,” Ian clears his throat. “but Karen’s been calling me again.”

There goes Mickey's good mood. “Don’t want that bitch anywhere near me Ian, I'm serious.”

“I know, I know. And I told her never to come around.” Ian stands and walks towards the kitchen wrapping his arms around his shorter boyfriend. God, it feels to be able to do this and not just imagine it. “But she sounds really apologetic though.”

“You’ve always been such a fucking softie.” Mickey scoops some of the chicken soup and turns around feeding it to him.

“Mmmm…” Ian hums. “Love that my boyfriend is such a great cook.”

“Uh-huh.” Mickey laughs when Ian's nuzzles his neck.

Just then the door opens and Mandy walks in with her usual loudness. “What's up bitches! Smells good.”

Ian laughs and turns around, walking back into the living room to say hello. “Hello Mands.” He pecks her on the cheek.

“Ran into someone.” She points behind her and Ian frowns when Karen walks in meekly and apologetic.

“Mandy told me you and Mickey are together now.” She says quietly.

Mickey walks into the living room and grabs Ian by his neck pulling him down by the neck for a deep opened mouthed kiss. They kiss for several minutes Mickey moaning for good measure.  “Demn right we are.” he raises an eyebrow at her. Daring her to speak.

Mandy squeals and claps her hands excitedly. “And it's about fucking time too!”

Mickey turns to Karen and glares at her. “Now fuck off.”

“Mick…” Ian tries.

“No.” Mickey says firmly. “I don’t want her here. _Fuck off._ ”

Karen looks  at Ian pleadingly but he is of course going to take Mickey's side. He shrugs at her apologetically, respecting his boyfriend’s wishes. Karen nods and reverses out of the apartment. Mickey goes back to the kitchen as soon as the door closes behind her.

“Demn. Could cut the tension with a  knife!” Mandy exclaims dropping next to Ian on the couch. “What did she do anyway?” she whispers. “’Cause Mickey, rarely holds grudges.”

“She sought of, went about her way to ensure that Mickey and I didn’t find out that we both had feelings for each other.”

Mandy scowls similar to Mickey. “Why the fuck would she do that?”

Ian scratches his scalp awkwardly. “She kind of wanted me too?” Mandy is about to ask another question but Ian interrupts her. “Can we not talk about it? Mick and I are just trying to move on.”

Mandy shrugs. “Cool. What are we watching?”

 

                                            ◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

A week later Ian is walking out of a liquor store when he bumps into Karen. “Hi Ian.”

Ian smiles gently. “Karen.”

“I really I'm sorry.” She says sincerely.

Ian takes a deep breath. Before the whole incident they _were_ really close. And she was a good friend always there for him. He figures he should at least give her a second chance. Everyone deserves one of those, right? Besides, Ian has always been sympathetic and they did have a history after all.

“Grab a coffee?” he offers.

“Yeah!” Karen replies excitedly jumping in place.

There’s a café right across the liquor store and Ian nods towards it so they head there. He orders for the both of them as they settle on a table by the window.

“So,” she starts. “How are you guys doing? You happy?”

Ian grins happily. “Yeah. We really are.”

“I'm really sorry I tried to come between you two I just…”

“Don’t. It's okay. How is work?”

They sit there and drink coffee, talking for a while, even getting refills. Ian really had missed his friend. And as long as she is remorseful about what she did, then Ian can find it in his heart to forgive her and accept that she's trying to make amends.

 

Ian however doesn’t tell Mickey he was with her when he gets home. Karen is still a sore subject for Mickey seeing as she had probed on his insecurities. So unlike Ian it's going to take a while for his boyfriend to even consider listening to Karen and her apologies. So as much as he doesn’t like keeping this particular secret from his boyfriend, he does it anyway. It's for the best.

 

                                             ◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

Mickey laughs rolling around in his bed as Ian continues to assault his ticklish spots. “Uncle! Fuck, uncle!”

Ian relents with a laugh of his own. He can't believe his boyfriend is still ticklish. “I love you.”

They both pause to stare at each other Ian holding his breath. He hadn’t meant for that particular piece of information to slip but it's true, he's just been afraid to said it seeing as they’ve only been dating for a month and two weeks. But when he really thinks about it, this emotion is not recent it's something he's felt in a long time.

“I love you too.” Mickey replies happily and watches as Ian lets out a loud relieved breath. “You didn’t have to worry I wouldn’t say it back man. Been feeling the same for years.”

Ian kneels and pulls Mickey in for a kiss that quickly escalates and they take off the boxers they’d just put back on not fifteen minutes ago.

 

                                             ◇◆ 

 

Mickey continues lying in bed trying to catch his breath as Ian goes to the bathroom. A message comes through Ian's phone and Mickey grabs it.

**We still on for that movie?**

Mickey grits his teeth in anger and sits up. He chews on his lower lip as he waits for Ian to get the fuck back. Mickey cannot believe the nerve…

“Hey Mick…” Ian stops when his phone gets thrown against his chest. “What… what's wrong?”

“Why the fuck is Karen texting you about a movie? You guys are buddy, buddy now? Hanging out?” Mickey slowly gets out of the bed and pulls his boxers on. “After what she did Ian how can you…”

“She apologized Mick. She's really sorry.”

“So you’ve been seeing her behind my back?” Ian nods. “Are you…”

“No! never. I would never cheat on you Mickey. Especially not with her. I promise you.”

Mickey rubs a hand across his face and sits on the edge of the bed. “Ian…”

“She would like to apologize to you too if you’d let her.” Ian says seating next to Mickey. “Holding grudges is never healthy.” He tries, rubbing Mickey's thigh.

 

                                         ◇◆

 

“Mickey you know how it is.” Karen starts when she comes over that evening. “I don’t have those feelings anymore of course,” she lies. “But you know how it is. When you want a guy, you're gonna do whatever it takes to have him.” Mickey crosses his arms with a scowl. “I am sorry I was such a bitch about all that. I should have put your feelings into consideration.” She turns to Ian. “Both your feelings.”

Ian turns to Mickey with pleading eyes. Mickey on the other hand studies Karen. He doesn’t trust her. He doesn’t know why but he does not trust her. Like at all. Maybe it's because she was Ian's friend before she was his. He has no idea. But Ian seems to like her, and they’ve been hanging out behind his back. Mickey doesn’t want Ian lying to him so he nods reluctantly. He can't pretend to forgive her. For Ian he will.

“Fucking… fine.”

“Yes!” Karen shouts and hugs Mickey who tries not to flinch away. He hugs her back and the smile Ian gives him in return is definitely worth the lie.

 

 

 

 

                                                   ◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

It's a few weeks later when Ian gets a phone call from Karen as he's putting away their laundry. “Hey Mick, just got a text from Karen. She says it's important.”

Mickey resists the urge to roll his eyes when his boyfriend shouts from the bedroom. He pauses the movie. “What's it about?”

“She says to meet and the she’ll tell me.”

“Fuck her.” Mickey mumbles.

“I didn’t hear you!”

“I said go meet her then let me know if she's okay.”

Ian finally appears fully dressed. He pecks Mickey on the forehead. “Okay. brb, love you.”

Mickey hums in reply and watches as his boyfriend walks out. He has a bad feeling about this.

 

                                                      ◇◆

 

 

Ian arrives at Karen’s apartment and closes the door. She stands up playing with her fingers and fidgeting uneasily. “What is it?”

Karen seats down on her couch and gestures for him to seat. “I have a favor to ask you and you can totally say no.”

“Okay.” Ian says unsure. “I'm listening.”

“Well,”

See, Karen had done the math, first she needed to apologise to _both_ Ian and Mickey, which would be a show of good faith therefore making Ian trust her again. Then when she sees their friendship has gone back to the way it used to be, she will ask Ian for a child. People did this to keep men all the time. And with her pregnant with his baby, Mickey will never come first again. And if all goes as planned, she will ensure Ian and Mickey slowly but surely drift apart.

The reason she knew her plan would work was because Ian has always loved babies. He treasured kids. And if she came up with a bogus cover story like,

“I went to see my doctor yesterday and I was told that,” she sniffs. “unless I want to have complications in the future, or unless I want to not be able to have kids at all, I should do it now.”

“What?”

“My body, there's something wrong with it. And I need to get pregnant now, when I'm young otherwise I won't be able to in the future.”

Ian frowns feeling bad for his friend. “I am so sorry.”

She shrugs. “That’s okay. Actually no, it's not okay. I am single, haven’t dated in such a long time. I have no one to…”

She starts to cry and Ian squeezes her shoulder in comfort. “Karen, you don’t have no one to what?”

“To father my child Ian. I have no one!”

Ian pulls her into a hug. “I'm so sorry Karen. I wish there was something I could do.”

 _There we go_. She smiles behind him and then pulls back, schooling her features into sadness  again. “Funny you should say that because, you can.”

Ian gasps in realization. “You want _me_ to give you my sperm?”

“Well, yes and no.”

Ian shakes his head. “What does that mean?”

“I _am_ asking you to help yes. But…” she bites on her lip as is afraid to continue.

“I will help. You need my sperm, I'll help. You're my friend, I'm not gonna let you suffer while I'm here. What do you need?”

Karen shakes her head. “No. I can't. It's asking for too much.”

Ian takes both her hands. “Go ahead. It's okay.”

“Artificial insemination won't work. We’re gonna have to… we can only do it the old fashioned way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Foreverlover50 I cant get over ur comment. He he heee  
> Unfortunately,

"WHAT?!"

Mackey shoots off the couch and Ian gets up with him. He holds his boyfriend's shoulders and knead them a little bit. 

"Now, hear me out, alright?" 

Mickey shrugs him off. "Oh, I heard you the first time. The bitch wants you to give her a baby, and you fucking said yes." He snaps angrily. "I'm just trying to figure out at what point you deemed this fucking okay!"

"You're being so inconsiderate right now."

Mickey laughs bitterly. " _I'm_ being inconsiderate? Between us," he gestures between the two of them. "I'm the one being inconsiderate here." 

"All she wants is a child Mickey. Why would I let my friend suffer when I can help?" Ian tries to make him understand. 

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. He looks up at his boyfriend who has always had the biggest heart which is why Karen is taking advantage of him. "How, can you not see what this is? She just wants you to fuck her Ian!"

Ian steps towards him. "Mickey..." 

"No! Don't fucking touch me." 

_Ian let's go of Karen's hands and quickly stands up. "I... I can't do that Karen. Even if it wasn't about Mickey,  I'm... I'm gay!"_

_Karen's head drops with disappointment and she curls in on herself on the couch. "It's okay Ian. People live long full lives without kids. It's not the end of the world." She wipes at a stray tear and sniffs. "Thanks for hearing me out anyway."_

_Ian looks at the defeated expression on her face and his heart hurts for her.  He can't bring it in himself to leave her this way. Mickey is **not** going to be happy.  _

"I can't believe you want to do this to me." Mickey states quietly. 

"At least I came to you this time. I didn't want our relationship to be based on fucking lies. I couldn't hide this from you." 

"Yeah, thanks." Mickey replies sarcastically and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Ian looks at his boyfriend and he can't understand why it's so hard for Mickey to see this for what it is. Karen needs help. And Ian is the only one who can do it.

"Why would she lie about something like this Mick?"

Mackey glares at him, disbelief on his face. "Because she still fucking wants you! She never fucking stopped, why can't you see that?" Ian just crosses his arms and shakes his head, looking at the carpet. "Her apology was bullshit. This story, is bullshit!"

Ian continues to stare at the carpet before rubbing a hand across his face, feeling a headache coming on. He looks at his angry boyfriend and tries to make him see things from his perspective. "She _needs_ my help."  

"Right. It's not like there are a million sperms donors out there." 

"The doctor told her artificial insemination won't work!"

"Ian," Mickey tries one last time. "Why can't you see what she's doing. She's putting a wedge between us, _again_." 

"She just wants my seed and that's it." 

Mickey tilts his head. "Ian tell me that if you do this you won't feel obliged to take responsibility for that kid. Tell me you will be okay to continue your life knowing you have a daughter or a son out there." 

"Why are you being so selfish?" 

"Ian, if you do this, if you fuck her, we're done!" 

"Fine." Ian sniffs his impending tears back then shrugs. "Then I guess we're done." 

Mickey stares at Ian long and hard before shaking his head and retreating to his bedroom. Ian drops on the couch and scratches his hair fervently. "Fuck!" 

A few minutes later Mickey walks out with a suitcase. "Mickey, no I'll leave. This was your place first." 

Mickey ignores him and leaves anyway. 

Ian doesn't break his promises. He gave Karen his word. He was just going to get her pregnant and then that would be that. Why couldn't Mickey see that it wasn't a big a deal as he was making it out to be? 

Ian lies on the couch and tries not to cry. When did this become a me me or her type of situation? Karen had fucked up in the past sure, but there was no way she was lying about this. It wouldn't make any sense. At all.

That would be demented. 

 

                    ◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

"So umm... I bought new sheets." Karen points at her bed and runs at hand across the covers. "I even bought some scented candles to make you feel more comfortable, I didn't know if you would want music but I can put that on." She continues. 

Ian blinks around the room. He just lost his boyfriend because of this. He could care less. "Let's just get this over with." 

"Oka...y." 

They've just started undressing when there's a loud bang at Karen's door. They frown at each other wondering what the fuck is going on. The bang comes again, louder. 

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS MOTHERFUCKING DOOR, RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" 

They both rush out of the bedroom. Karen hesitantly opens the door and Mandy barells in with two of her brothers in tow. 

Ian crosses his arms." Mandy what are you doing here?" 

"You better make things right with my brother Ian before I bash your fucking face in." Joey.

"I think you guys better leave. We We were in the middle of something." Karen speaks up.

Mandy turns to her angrily. "Oh we know all about how you will do anything to nail my brother's boyfriend." 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking... Fuck!" She yells when Mandy punches her in the face. "Stay the fuck away from Ian and Mickey!" 

"Mandy stop!" Ian pulls her off Karen. 

Ian is pulled off Mandy by Iggy. "We don't give a fuck who or what you do, just please go get Mickey back." 

That gets Ian's attention. "Back from where?" 

"He's leaving Ian." Mandy explains and his heart plummets to the ground in fear. "He's on his way to the airport." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

Ian quickly grabs his jacket and the brothers make way for him to pass. "Ian wait, please don't..." 

Ian turns around to look at Karen who once again doesn't get to finish her sentence because this time Mandy punches her unconscious. 

 

                   ◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

When Ian gets to the airport he realises he doesn't even know where to start looking so he texts Mandy to confirm where Mickey is headed. As soon as she tells him Newyork Ian gets to. He prays he's not too late. And even if he is he's just going to follow Mickey there. There's no other way. 

It's one thing to break up, it's another to loose Mickey completely never to see him again. Ian can't let that happen. 

It takes him approximately thirty two minutes or rushing up and down terminals when he finds Mickey sited quietly by himself at a café twisting what Ian assumes is his plane ticket. He takes a sip of his coffee and looks around to come eye to eye with Ian.  His go wide open in shock. Ian takes that as his cue to move. 

He heads towards the table and sits across from Mickey. "Hey Mick." 

Mickey talks and his voice sounds weird so he clears his throat and tries again. "The fuck are you doing here?" He puts the ticket in his pocket. "Aren't you supposed to be fucking Karen?" He spits out the name like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

"Do you remember that one time during second year?" Ian starts instead. Mickey just stares at the people walking past. "I had failed my finals and I was so upset. So I went to that party and I got drunk out of my fucking mind." He smiles at the memory. "But turns out all the mixing wasn't such a great idea because I ended up puking my guts out for close to _two hours_." He chuckles softly and gestures 'two' with his fingers. 

"Do you remember how you never left my side? In that filthy smelly bathroom you stayed by me. Gave me water and wiped my face. For two hours Mickey." He takes Mickey's _U-UP_ hand and the latter let's him. "I even got some on you but you didn't care as long as I was okay." He absently runs his thumb across the faded ink. "I knew, even drunk," he quickly adds. "that I never want to loose you. That I must somehow always have you in my life. Because you're amazing." 

Mickey scratches his nose with his free hand and looks at Ian with wet eyes. "Yeah. I remember." 

"I never should have let you walk away yesterday. I love you Mickey Milkovich. And if you will have me back Karen is out of our life for good and I will never make another decision without running it by you." 

Mickey pulls his hand back. "I thought you only wanted to help her. It's just your seed right? It What you said?" 

"Well, it may have taken me longer to realise but keeping you is more important than ensuring she gets a baby." Mickey chews his bottom lip in thought when his flight gets announced. "Please don't go Mick. I love you." Ian begs his voice breaking. "Can't live without you." 

Mickey stands up and lifts his bag. "You've hidden things from me, and lied to me, and chosen her over me, I can't Ian, I'm done."

Ian quickly gets up in a panic and kneels in front of Mickey not caring who's watching. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Please don't go. You stay and I swear to you. Right here, right now, never again will Karen be an issue."  

 

                   ◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

Ian drops on the couch and rubs his naked stomach. It's so boring and quiet with his boyfriend gone. He yawns and wonders what to watch on a boring Sunday afternoon. 

He's dozed off by the time he hears the door open. 

"Hey." He greets with a lazy sleepy smile. 

"You're adorable." Mickey straddles him and kisses him slowly, and lazily. 

"Why did they need you to come in on a Sunday, leaving me by myself?" He pouts.

"Because I'm awesome!" Mickey replies and moves back as he takes off Ian's shorts leaving him completely naked. 

"Now you." 

Mickey smirks and does as told. Ian reaches for the couch lube and puts some on his fingers then reaches between his boyfriend's legs who is now straddling him again. He slowly works him open as they continue to make out lazily. 

Soon Mickey is settling on his hardness and they both groan as he bottoms out.  

"Thank you for abandoning the bitch to come get- shit -me." 

Ian moans and thrusts upwards grazing Mickey's prostate so he curses loudly. "Like I said, _fuck Mickey_ , you're more important than her." 

He reaches up and pinches Mickey's nipples and he groans, riding Ian faster. "Yes! So good." 

Just when Ian is about to ask Mickey if he closed the door since they're doing it on the couch, the door bangs open and the last person they want to see walks in. 

"Shit!" Ian tries to sit up but he's pushed back down by Mickey. 

Mickey is done being annoyed by Karen. He's completely done with her. So he'll be damned if he pauses his pleasure just because the deranged cunt can't seem to get the memo. He rotates his hips even harder and smirks when Ian shuts his eyes his toes curling in pleasure.  

"Dammit Ian, I need to talk to you." Karen the unbelievable crazy person that she is is still standing there. 

So Mickey just rides Ian harder and clenches around him ensuring he's the only thing on Ian's mind right now. They both cry out.  

Karen starts to say something but they're both pretty irritated at this point. 

"Fuck off!" 

They chorus simultaneously without even sparing her a glance. As soon as she leaves Ian grabs Mickey by the waist and switches their positions. 

"Can't believe we just did that." 

Ian laughs. Mickey doesn't get a chance to say anything because Ian holds onto the arm of the couch and pounds into him. All Mickey can do is alternate between calling out to Ian and Jesus. 

 

 

 

 

**ENDX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes u guys have some wild imaginations. Ha ha haaaa  
> There u go Anon. Hope this is what u was looking 4 :)
> 
> Do airports in the US have cafés? Because our main one has a java and a quiet mini classy bar.  
> Was feeling too lazy too Google so if that's not the case just go with it. 
> 
> Thank u so much for reading!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
